Sol et Luna
by Aifsaath
Summary: Slunce a Měsíc. Sníh a teplo. Čistota a hanba. Příběh o uzdravení. /Starší záležitost. HIATUS


Sol et Luna!

Aifsaath

Bylo zrovna krátce - snad hodinu a půl po famfrpálovém zápase, když Philip Montague postával na chodbě před dveřmi Kratiknotova kabinetu. Stál tam se založenýma rukama, mračil se na všechny kolem a nikdo se nenamáhal s ním promluvit.

Většina z nich třeba proto, že se jednalo o Zmijozela známého svými neurvalými způsoby a vzteklým chováním. Zmijozelští ho ignorovali, protože opět prohrál zápas s Nebelvírem. Trapas.

Být hlavou zmijozelského družstva bylo nevděčné a unavující. Post kapitána znamenal, že se musel přetahovat o slovo s Dracem Malfoyem, který mu ustavičně podkopával autoritu. Montague se v duchu ušklíbl, pamatoval si časy, kdy se Draco div nepodělal strachy, když na něj předchozí kapitán, Marcus Flint, třeba jen houkl, ať kruci vymáčkne z toho zatraceného koštěte víc. To bylo něco. V mužstvu tehdy vládla kázeň, všichni táhli za jeden provaz. Ale teď... Teď mu ze sehraného týmu Malfoy nadělal bandu zmatených neumětelů.

Co tam kruci dělá s Kratiknotem tak dlouho, vztekal se v duchu Philip. Říkala jen, že si skočí odevzdat esej... a už tam ta káča tvrdne aspoň dvacet minut.

Ještě chvíli tam čekal, než se konečně otevřely dveře a z nich vyšla půvabná plavovláska s poněkud výsměšným pohledem. Zívla.

„To ti to trvalo," bručel Montague,

„Hmm... Vysvětloval mi látku."

„Aha. Daphne?"

„Hm?" pozvedla tázavě obočí,

„Zajdeme spolu do... ehm," odkašlal si Philip. Nechtěl, aby všichni věděli, kde spolu tráví příjemné chvilky.

Daphne se zamračila.

„Philipe," nedechla se. Montague tušil, že teď řekne něco, co se mu vůbec nebude líbit.

„Pojď radši jinam." Otočila se na podpatku a zavedla Montagueho do jejich místečka - staré učebny, kde se před několika desetiletími vyučoval nyní zrušený předmět Experimentální magie. Dodnes tam byly vidět následky nepovedených zaklínadel, zbytková magie se vsákla do kamenných zdí a slabě světélkovala.

Daphne se pohodlně usadila na židli za katedrou a gestem pokynula Philipovi. Ten se rozvalil na lavici a čekal, s čím přijde jeho dívka tentokrát.

„Rozcházím se s tebou."

„Cože?"

„Slyšel jsi dobře," odsekla Daphne.

„A-ale proč?" vyhrkl.

Zablesklo se jí v očích.

„Proč?" vyjekla. „Protože mě už nebaví a štve chodit s takovým grázlem jako jsi ty, proto! Nevím, kde jsi vzal, že mě bůhvíjak vzrušuje vidět tě, jak se pokaždé ožereš v Prasinkách a jak jsi přitom poblil profesora! Ještě měsíc si ze mě Snape utahoval, jaký prý plánuju život po boku notorika. Bylo mi trapně za tebe!"

To, co se v Daphne zlomilo, nedovolilo, aby se ve výlevu svého rozhořčení zastavila. Muselo to ven.

„Která holka by chtěla za kluka idiota, co je akorát všem pro smích?" pokračovala. "Který se jenom rve s ostatními a jinak se na všechno už vysere? Jestli si myslíš, že jsi takhle drsoň a víc chlap, tak to jsi tedy hodně na omylu, Philipe. Opravdový chlap se nechová jak hovado a nevymlouvá se třeba, že za jeho vlastní pitomost a neschopnost může Draco! Takhle chlap vážně nejsi!" Ke konci už křičela.

„Za to s famrpálem ale -"

„Philipe," zaskučela a obrátila oči v sloup a prudce se postavila na nohy.

„Nejsi chlap, ale baba," odfrkla.

A pak se uhodila hlavou o světélkující stěnu, to když jí Montague uštědřil ránu svojí mohutnou tlapou.

„Já že jsem baba, Daphne?" zeptal se. Díval se na hrot její hůlky mířící jemu mezi oči.

„Ty... ty zkurvysynu!" vzlykla. Temně rudá krev jí pomalu stékala z rány nad obočím v tenkých stružkách až k lícní kosti.

„Ještě jednou... a ... a ..."

Nedořekla. Utekla. Pryč od něj, od ne-chlapa, ne-muže. Pryč od baby a zkurvysyna.

Montague omámeně civěl na dveře otevřené dokořán. Zavřel je.

Nejsi chlap.

Tak co jsem?

Musím být chlap. Jsem chlap.

Chlap se nevymlouvá na Draca, když neuspěje.

Draco. Draco. Draco.

Zase Draco.

Všude jen Draco.

Nejsem zkurvysyn! Já... Nemůžu za to, že mě Malfoy dohání k šílenství! On se mi směje na každém kroku, ať dělám, co dělám, pořád se směje. Vysmívá se mi, že prý nic neumím, že nemám nic... Teď už nemám ani tebe, Daphne. To on za všechno může, ten hnusný kretén. On ti to celé nakukal, viď? Určitě, pomluvy jsou jeho parketa... a takhle správný chlap nebojuje. Pomlouvají baby, ne muži.

Muž se postaví protivníkovi tváří v tvář. A vyrovná si účty. Za ponížení, vztek, za Daphne.

Philipův ostře řezaný obličej najednou zhyzdil výraz jeho očí. Byly skelné a chladné.


End file.
